


Avalon [Podfic]

by EchoDeltaNine



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDeltaNine/pseuds/EchoDeltaNine
Summary: First the CIA, now the Directory: Everyone seems keen on controlling Excalibur.After the mission in Algiers, it seems as if the Directory thinks they can dictate when the team can eat, shit, and sleep, and none of them likes it one bit. Arthur is willing to play their game only so far, but after he learns that Mister Smith is sitting on a mission that puts people in danger, he decides that he's had enough, and now it's time to teach the Directory just who's in charge. But the matter of magic is still in question, and Merlin needs to make a choice.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/259816
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	Avalon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262807) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> Thanks for sticking with me on this long wait. If you have any issues with the recordings, please let me know. Remember, there are two versions of this podfic, the PLAIN version and the SFX one. Happy listening!

Available for download at MediaFire:

PLAIN version: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kk2fvh8t9bs3bg2/LM5_Avalon.mp3/file), [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xqk5gxb29r2f1fq/LM5_Avalon.m4a/file)

SFX version: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6cpss1kbgfle20j/LM5_Avalon_SFX.mp3/file), [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nh0u1s9cy9ntunr/LM5_Avalon_SFX.m4a/file)


End file.
